Electric or hybrid electric vehicles may be charged at a relatively slow rate from conventional power outlets or at a relatively fast rate from dedicated vehicles chargers. To receive power from vehicle chargers or other types of electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), the electric vehicle may be required to be physically connected to and electronically associated with the EVSE. In some cases, the EVSE may perform authentication of the electric vehicle, both to ensure the vehicle is authorized to use the charger and also to bill the vehicle for charger time or energy dispensed.
Over-the-air (OTA) software updates can be slow or unreliable, as such updates are subject to the speed and signal strength of the wireless network over which they are received. Depending on the OTA update method or strategy, the time it takes for an update to download and be installed may cause the customer inconvenience.